Alice
by marie7
Summary: When Alice recovers her sanity, how do the denzins of Wonderland handle it; and just who *is* this "pink haired girl" the cheshire cat keeps mentoning? Shoujo Kakumei Utena/ American McGee's Alice crossover, please read and review.


"Alice"  
A Shoujo Kakumei Utena/ American McGee's Alice cross over fan fiction by: Marie   
Prolouge  
----  
As the jerky, yellowed with age, porcelain ballerina spun on the small scrap of spring inside the old cedar music box; Alice Liddell watched it with a mixture of what could be called apathetic glee. She had left Rutledge not to long ago, about four months, if she counted her days correctly. After leaving, she had settled into a small rented house above an artist's studio on Black Crow Lane. The rent was reasonable, ten pounds per week, with room and board. The small kitten, which she had named "Charcoal",due to it's black fur, had been allowed to stay under the condition that it stay quiet between the hours of one and three. Alice had asked the man why between the hours of one and three to which the man snapped "Because that's when I THINK of ideas for my art! You daft woman!".. Needless to say, she and the man had not, and still were not, getting along well. Alice lowered her eyes to her blue dress and spotless white apron. She sighed and looked over towards Charcoal, who was busying itself by pawing a corner of the room. Alice snickered lightly, walked to the kitten and scooped it into her arms.   
  
"Meeew!" the cat cried in protest, looking over it's shoulder at Alice with a look that seemed to say "Put me down! I need to finish my work!". Alice shook her head "no" slowly as she talked to it. "No, Charcoal.. Don't scratch at the wall-- Hmm?" she interrupted herself, crouching and leaning over to peer at where the paint had been flecked off by the kitten. The kitten took the opportunity to climb out of Alice's grasp and dart across the room, under the bed. Alice's brow furrowed as she saw faint traces of green light spilling onto the floor.   
"What on earth..?" she thought, reaching out to knock away a few more bits of loose paint as the light became brighter, shining across her confused expression. She slowly placed her hand into the light and was slightly surprised to see it vanish. "Hmmm.." she said, glancing around before pulling her hand out and quickly grabbing a discarded towel to toss against the wall. "I'll have to worry about that later." she said quietly. Charcoal meowed in agreement from it's position under the bed.   
"Shhh!" Alice scolded it, stealing a glance to the large clock that hung on the far right wall. "It's nearly one-o-clock.." she said slowly, as though that would explain everything to the animal.   
  
***  
  
  
"Did you see that?!" the White Rabbit cried gleefully, hopping about the Cheshire Cat. "Did you see that?! She almost came in! She almost came in, she almost came in..." he sang in a high pitched and off-key voice. The cat grimaced and tried to hold onto his composure. "Yes, yes, I KNOW, Rabbit.. She'll come back soon enough, though, so will you kindly SHUT UP?!" he snapped, shooting a deathly look towards the rabbit. The rabbit stopped singing and adjusted his vest and handkerchief. "My apologies, Cat.." he mumbled in a half-sarcastic tone. The cat smirked, eyes kept on the small pool of green light. "So, she's nearly here.." he thought. "Rabbit.. Let's play a game." the cat suggested from his position on the rotting tree stump.   
  
The rabbit looked up at him, perplexed. "A game, Cat? What game is that? Beggar your neighbor?"   
  
The cat laughed lightly at that, shaking his head. "No.. Since we don't know *when* Alice shall return, let's find a substitute in the meantime." the feline suggested, smirking devilishly. The rabbit paled slightly at that, though one can't always tell when a white rabbit pales now can they? I'm sure that even you couldn't do it;   
  
"A substitute?" he echoed, checking his pocket watch slowly. "Yes, of course, Cat.. Um, whom did you have in mind, may I ask?" the rabbit finally replied, looking up from his watch.   
  
"I can't plan everything.. We've tried so *many* people and none of them have lasted.. Not very long, at least. What with things the way they are out *there*," he nodded towards the slowly growing pool of light, "One would think that battling a card would be nothing to those buffoons!" he growled, shaking his head remorsefully. He took a breath before looking at the Rabbit. "That is where *you* come in, Rabbit. I want you to go find a good playmate for us.." the cat purred in a tone that outright demanded the rabbit's cooperation.   
  
Rabbit could do nothing but manage a small nod before clearing his throat. "Err.. Quite right, Cat.. Am I to bring the playmate," he hesitated in saying the word "playmate", "tortured" would be so much more appropriate, "Here when I find him.. or her, be it the case?"   
  
The cat licked its front paws idly. "Hm? Oh,certianly.. I'll be seeing you." he answered as he vanished. The rabbit sighed and bounded towards the pool of light. A hop forward and a moment later, the space that had once been previously occupied by two talking animals was empty. 


End file.
